Aficionado
by Aerith Queen of Cetra
Summary: .:GojyoxSanzo:. One puff. Two puffs. They deserved each other.


_Title:_ Aficionado

_Author: _Aerith Queen of Cetra

_Chapters:_ 1/1

_Summary:_ One puff. Two puffs. They deserved each other.

_Genre:_ Angst/Romance

_Beta'd:_ Nu-uh!

_Warnings:_ Shonen ai, Smoking, (which I do NOT endorse!) Gojyo being a pervert, me going against my OTP's ( SanzoxGoku and GoyjoxHakkai XD )

_**Disclaimer:**_ What's in front of me right now… a computer… my Economics workbook… my Death Note pencil case, a green and a blue pen… and…nope! No Saiyuki! T.T

_**Author's Comments:**_ I dunno, the summary just came to me in Economics class this morning and… I really wanted to use the word 'aficionado'!! XD So… I decided to be uncharacteristic and follow up on this idea! WHAT'S THE WORLD COMING TO!! … Oh well! Enjoy! XD

**EDIT**: Just fixed some spelling mistakes, nothing major ^^

* * *

**Aficionado**

**

* * *

**

_When are people going to realize that breathing in smoke from anything that burns is not a good idea?_

- Duane Alan Hahn -

* * *

Escape. That was what he needed. Stepping outside into the cool night, the legendary Genjyo Sanzo pulled out a small white box from the inside of his robes.

He fell back against the wall of the inn and lit the cigarette he had retrieved from the box, placing the burning stick between his lips and taking a sharp intake of breath.

The Priest released a dragon's breath as he pulled the cigarette away from his mouth. His one true, guilty pleasure.

He had heard all of the warnings about the hazards of these seemingly innocent items and he simply did not care to take heed to them.

It was his own burden to bear even though he honestly didn't consider it a burden, so he often wondered why anyone else would want to accept the responsibilities of steering him away from them. He wouldn't try it if he were in their shoes.

Sanzo pondered this a little more whilst he took another puff of his cigarette; ignoring the tiny flicks of ash that danced around his robes. No need to care about it at all.

A crack of light appeared to his side and the sounds of rebellious laughter fought in vain against the silence of the mountain village.

It vanished and the sounds of footsteps against concrete approached him, followed by the flick of a lighter, a breath and a groan of approval.

The two men stood side by side, enjoying the silence and their cigarettes.

Sanzo's companion gave a heavy sigh and scratched his head. "I can't believe that damn smoking ban has made it as far as this tiny rock. I'm freezing my ass off out here."

Removing the cigarette automatically from his mouth, Sanzo replied simply, "No one is forcing you to stay out here."

Gojyo gave a bright grin and held up the tiny torch towards the Priest, "Wanna bet?"

The violet eyes rolled in their sockets as the two men fell back into the domain of tranquillity, pervaded only by breaths and infrequent words.

Neither minded the quiet, of course. It was somewhat pleasant to be in each other's company like this. They couldn't achieve this state as often as they would have liked with the other, non-smoking members of their party, so they knew to cherish these moments whenever they came by.

Gojyo veered his eyes towards the blonde by his side and smirked, "You look happy for once. What happened? Did you finally manage to get that stick out of your ass?"

Sanzo turned to glare at the offender, his fingers itching to rub against the familiar metal of his beloved handgun, but he resisted this urge.

The crimson one frowned at him and turned away before turning back with his grin restored, "Yeah, I'll bet you did. But be careful, if you keep sucking on _that_ as hard as you have been the past two minutes…"

Gojyo leaned in towards the Priest ear, dropping his spent cigarette onto the ground and indicating the one still hanging from the blonde's lips with a single, slender digit, "Then you'll be _stuck_ with _that_ problem once again."

Sanzo removed the almost entirely exhausted cigarette from his lips and dropped it onto the ground with a passive sigh, extinguishing the flame with the base of his black boots.

Again, Gojyo frowned at the lack of reaction from the Priest and pulled away, reaching into his pocket for the sacred packet that rested there, pulling it open and grimacing at the box; empty bar from a few brown flakes at the bottom.

He turned towards Sanzo to catch the Priest open a half-full packet and pull out another miraculous cigarette from it.

Gojyo's eyebrow twitched, he covered it with an irate grin as he stared at the box between Sanzo's fingers.

"No..." was Sanzo's simple reply as he closed over the lid of the half-empty box and returned it to the pocket inside of his robes.

Gojyo growled at the man as the blonde continued to nurse his treasured cigarette. He contemplated simply reaching in and taking the packet from Sanzo's pocket but pushed that idea past him when he remembered the handgun and the paper fan that constantly accompanied the Priest.

"I was right about the stick thing then…" was the hushed mumble from the notorious womaniser.

Just a single puff of that tainted air was enough for the desperate Gojyo at that point, but it was impossible to get anything from this equally twisted and impassive Priest, without having wide golden eyes, of course.

He blinked as a thought entered his mind. He watched him at that point onwards and took it upon himself to memorise Sanzo's routine.

Lift the cigarette to his lips. Inhale. Pull it away. Breathe out.

Lift the cigarette to his lips. Inhale. Pull it away. Breathe out.

Lift the cigarette to his lips. Inhale. Pull it away. Breathe out.

'_I've got to time this right…'_ Gojyo thought, never seriously considering any thought that his timing would be off.

Again it happened.

Sanzo lifted the cigarette to his lips.

Gojyo leaned in close again.

Sanzo inhaled it.

Gojyo steadied his footing in front of the blonde.

Sanzo pulled it away.

Gojyo stealthily hovered an arm around the expanse of the Priest's back.

Gojyo placed his lips over the other man's.

And Sanzo breathed out.

The nicotine craze entered the crimson one's mind as he tightened his grip around the blonde's waist, pulling him close to his own body. Gojyo greedily gulped in every wisp of the smoke that floated between them, expertly licking around the warm insides of Sanzo's mouth to steal every taste of the cigarette from the Priest.

The smoke could only sustain him for so long and Gojyo pulled away, not even seeming breathless. Sanzo, however, seemed to have lost his breath from the moment he realised that the man had positioned himself so securely before him, an arm had wrapped around his waist and lips had been pressed against his own.

Gojyo nodded his head in appreciation and spoke with a clear voice, "Thanks a lot. I needed that."

Slipping his hands into his pockets, he walked back inside the inn, leaving the still speechless Sanzo alone with his withered cigarette.

Shaking his head, he gave a deep sigh and took another puff from the small stick. Pulling it away from him.

Sanzo waited for several seconds before releasing the breath and he wrinkled his nose. It didn't seem as satisfying anymore.

Flinging the cigarette away down the alleyway, Sanzo once again took out the packet and opened it.

He shook it for a moment and watched the little toys move to his will.

_'The hazards of cigarettes, eh?'_ Sanzo closed over the half-full packet and walked back inside with a small smirk.

* * *

O.o;; Yeah…… Pretty pointless if you ask me but whatever! I might make a series of one-shots like this. You know, de-merit goods (drugs, alcohol, cigarettes etc) with different pairings and whatnot!

If you want me to make some more, just say so! Laters! XD

* * *


End file.
